1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for performing tile-based rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of improving acceleration performance of a graphics processing unit (GPU) when vector graphics or path rendering is performed has been researched. A hardware structure of the GPU is designed such that all input data are triangles to accelerate three-dimensional graphics. However, for rendering a path, the input data is not a triangle, but is a combination of commands and vertexes. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve the acceleration performance of the GPU when path rendering is performed.
For example, to draw a curve using the GPU, a central processing unit (CPU) divides a curve into a plurality of triangles with respect to a start point of the curve and instructs the GPU to reconstruct the divided triangles into a curve using an OpenGL API. Accordingly, substantial time is consumed by the CPU to divide a curve into a plurality of triangles. Furthermore, communication with the GPU is required whenever many OpenGL APIs are called, and many state changes are generated by the GPU.